The present disclosure generally relates to a vehicle system and method for selectively coupled vehicles.
In the state of the art of light duty vehicles, such as sport utility vehicles (SUVs), light trucks, sport activity vehicles (SAVs), crossover utility vehicles (CUVs), pick-up trucks, etc., a robust or sometimes configurable structure is used to haul cargo loads either interior to the vehicle or in a bed of a vehicle, such as an open top load-carrying bed. Many times these vehicles are also used to tow trailers, campers, work machinery, etc. The requirements for the structure, power train, vehicle dynamics, etc., are designed such that they function properly in either the unladen state (usually a driver only with no load or cargo), as well as the fully laden state (e.g., full of passengers with cargo, towing a trailer, etc.).
In the state of the art, the approach is such that the power train, tires, structure, etc., are typically designed for the heaviest loading conditions to allow for a proper margin of safety, utility, etc. However, when such vehicles are operated in the unladen state, the extra weight required for structural integrity in the loaded condition, use of high displacement engines, large tires with heavy construction for load support, etc., do not allow for efficient operation of the vehicle. Furthermore, a large frontal area that often results from a wide track for stability in the laden state, upsizing of steering components, wheel bearings, brakes, etc., further adds to loss in efficiency when driving the vehicle in the unladen state.
Owners of such vehicles purchase them for a wide range of reasons. For example, some owners use the capabilities on a daily basis where they may haul cargo, tow trailers and need the versatility generally on-demand at any time. These owners may not be pleased with the fuel efficiency of the vehicle, but accept this drawback as being necessary to their vehicle lifestyle and/or work requirements.
Other owners purchase these types of vehicles on the basis of needing utility for occasional family trips, the occasional trip to a home improvement store or similar, etc., and use the full utility of the vehicle only on an infrequent basis. However, these owners may use the vehicles to commute to work on a daily basis; hence, operating them in a state of low efficiency. More particularly, these owners are hauling around extra weight, extra vehicle hardware capability, extra size, etc., on a daily basis (e.g., daily commuting) solely for the benefit of only an occasional use of the cargo and towing capability of the vehicle.
More recently, perhaps due to the shortening of fossil fuel reserves and/or other concerns, requirements on efficiency, environmental conservation, etc., vehicle owners are downsizing to smaller and smaller vehicles. Some owners are even purchasing a small commuter car to handle daily travel, while keeping their large utility vehicle at home or only driving small distances during the week. These owners still use the larger utility vehicle on weekends for recreation, travel, etc. as they have previously done, but now own two vehicles for the daily efficiency gains. Such two vehicle ownership may not be financially feasible for many families and owners. Other owners are buying CUVs that often have reduced capabilities, but some increases in efficiency. These types of vehicles can offer a more economical and environmentally improved transport, but usually lack the full capability that many owners have grown to appreciate. In some cases, the improvements in efficiency are not well balanced with the reductions in utility, or vice versa, depending on the vehicle concept and equipment.
Furthermore, the advancement of high efficiency vehicles and powertrains is making significant advancements in the automotive sector. More regular appearance of electric hybrid vehicles, fuel cell vehicles and the more general use of smaller vehicles with less powerful engines, are becoming more and more normal, particularly for North American users who have heretofore rejected such changes. However, one issue with the current state of technology is that these efficient concepts for powertrains are not linearly scalable to larger vehicles (i.e., hybrid systems for large SUVs, pickup trucks, and CUVs do not have the same effective efficiency as when applied in smaller vehicles). Therefore, even with this high efficiency technology, the application of hybrid systems, etc., to larger vehicles is not becoming mainstream at present.
Many vehicle owners value the flexibility and utility that they can get from the class of light trucks, SUVs, CUVs, etc. In the state of the art, it is possible to connect trailers to small, efficient vehicles to haul additional loads; however, the hauling capability is limited as these small vehicles often do not have the structure, powertrain torque, braking system, etc., that would be needed to operate safely and with little user capability to offer the same level of utility as current, large vehicles.